A user of a data processing device (e.g., a mobile phone) may be alerted of an incoming communication (e.g., a phone call) thereto through a sound volume level and/or a vibrational level of the alert. In an example scenario, the user of a mobile phone may be in an official setting. The user may receive a phone call, which is indicated through a ringtone. The user may have forgotten to mute his/her mobile phone. Even if the user voluntarily keeps the mobile phone in a normal mode of operation thereof, prolonged indication of the incoming communication through the ringtone may be a source of nuisance and/or embarrassment to the user and/or persons around the user. The indication may continue until the user intervenes through an interface of the mobile phone to turn off the alert.